<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Fingolfin/Feanor】Feanaro GO by Allan_Lin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400740">【Fingolfin/Feanor】Feanaro GO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin'>Allan_Lin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feanaro GO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI! Feanor, AI!Feanor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>来源于AlphaGo的脑洞，程序员/总裁！芬熊x强AI！费诺。</p><p>走一个短平快的轻松向，纯粹娱乐文风十分不走脑。</p><p>作者完全不懂电脑，涉及编程的部分都是瞎写的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feanaro GO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Fingolfin/Feanor】Feanaro GO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       芬国昐最近很郁闷。</p><p>　　上周二的一个平淡无奇——至少本来该是平淡无奇的下午，担任诺多科技公司总裁的芬威突然杀进儿子的办公室，不由分说霸占了他的电脑，噼里啪啦亲自上阵敲起键盘。芬国昐一杯咖啡喝得见底，他爸才神神秘秘地冲他摆了摆手，自己跑去锁了办公室的门。</p><p>　　芬国昐：“爸，公司里不招入室抢劫犯。”</p><p>　　芬威没搭理他，自顾自地把电脑屏幕扭过来，显示器上黑色的输入框里一行一行的代码飞速刷过，芬国昐扫了几眼，没看懂。</p><p>　　作为一个资深程序员他居然看不懂他爹写的代码，芬国昐觉得有些不可思议，忍不住问：“爸，这是……”</p><p>　　“看不懂就对了，半种。”</p><p>　　？？？</p><p>　　芬国昐颇为狼狈地弯腰捡起失手甩出去的咖啡杯，幸好办公室在芬威的执意要求下都铺上了厚厚的羊毛地毯，印着熊爪印的白色马克杯得以保全。他抬起头试图寻找那一个陌生声音的来源，恰好对上办公桌旁边芬威那一脸安详而诡异的微笑。</p><p>　　“别找了。”那个声音再一次响起，带着浓重的不耐烦。“看屏幕。”</p><p>　　芬国昐看向显示屏，黑底白字的代码列消失了，取而代之的是一张和声音一样充满不耐烦的脸。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这就是我投入数十年精力开发的人工智能程序，代号Feanaro，已经完成了最后的检测，我就带他来给你见一见。”</p><p>　　Fea，nare，芬国昐念着这个名字，Feanaro，火之魂魄。</p><p>　　芬国昐：“我能问个问题吗？”</p><p>　　芬国昐：“你处理器是不是特别容易过热。”</p><p>　　Feanaro：“不是，下一个。”</p><p>　　芬威十分欣慰地把手按在芬国昐肩上：“我亲手开发的AI也是我儿子，以后Feanaro就是你哥哥了。”</p><p>　　芬国昐：“……啊？”</p><p>　　芬国昐：“等一等为什么是哥哥，按开发……不是，按出生时间难道不是我比较年长？”</p><p>　　芬威：“Feanaro最早的代码组我大学的时候就开始写了。那时候他还只是个对话程序，啊对了，你小时候还见过他来着。”</p><p>　　芬国昐：“什么？”</p><p>　　Feanaro在扩音器里十分人性化地哼了一声：“父亲的日程从早上七点排到晚上九点，你以为白天给你念故事的是谁？”</p><p>　　芬国昐：“……原来一篇灰姑娘翻来覆去念了三年的人就是你。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　芬国昐心说难怪我觉着这空降哥哥的套路十分眼熟，倾力打造童年阴影的罪魁祸首就在屏幕里站着。他靠近屏幕仔细看了看，收获了一个来自人工智能的白眼。</p><p>　　芬国昐：“爸，你还找人做了建模？”</p><p>　　芬威：“对啊，我的儿子我当然希望他长得像我。”</p><p>　　芬国昐：“那他耳朵为什么是尖的。”</p><p>　　芬威：“咳，这不重要，来来来咱们看这个源代码组啊。”</p><p>　　芬国昐冷静地制止了父亲试图切屏的行为：“这很重要，爸，您不能再看那么多奇幻小说了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Feanaro低声地冷笑着，仿佛被这出家庭肥皂剧的戏码愉悦了似的，芬威略显尴尬地挠了挠下巴，绕过办公桌溜走，远远地甩下一句你们两个好好相处增进一下感情吧。</p><p>　　芬国昐头痛地捏了捏鼻梁，捡起被芬威一股脑推到桌子一侧的耳机戴上。屏幕里的人仍然紧紧地盯着他，但芬国昐很清楚透过屏幕的那双灰眼睛其实只是数据构成的摆设，他调了调电脑上方亮着灯的摄像头，脑子里思考着打破沉默空气的开场白。</p><p>　　“费诺。”</p><p>　　“？”</p><p>　　耳机里传来人工智能几乎要因为人类的迟钝而发怒的声音：“我说我叫费诺，或者库茹芬威，半种！”</p><p>　　……芬威居然连父名都给他起了啊？！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　芬国昐和费诺相处得很和平。</p><p>　　至少在工作的时候。</p><p>　　或者说在他们父亲厚度高达两米一的兄友弟恭滤镜里。</p><p>　　“费诺，听我说，我们得谈谈。”芬国昐扫开桌子上堆积成山的纸质文件，摘掉写程序时戴着的平光镜，头痛地捏了捏鼻梁。</p><p>　　“嗯。”自作主张用投影系统占据了半边办公室的人工智能背对着他随意地应了一句，手里捏着虚拟的报表，“三十五页第二栏，数据，低级错误，我看你的眼镜和脑子之中至少有一样该换了，半种。”</p><p>　　“……那个一会再说，”芬国昐心累地扶住了额角，“作为一个人工智能，你到底是从哪里学来的半种这个称呼啊？”</p><p>　　费诺转了过来，带着十分浮夸的惊讶表情，像是听见了一个奇异的笑话似的。</p><p>　　“你对我到底有什么误解，”他说，“我看起来像是录入什么就学什么的电子鹦鹉吗？”</p><p>　　芬国昐想了想，无法反驳。</p><p>　　“而且我们只共享父亲，从血统角度你就是我一半血缘的兄弟，我的称呼有什么问题吗。”</p><p>　　“停一停，你连血都没有。”</p><p>　　费诺啧了一声，张嘴像是想要说什么，然后停住了。</p><p>　　“……死机了？”</p><p>　　话一出口芬国昐就意识到了不对，费诺的自主学习能力建立在超级计算机的基础上，他也去看过整齐码放到天花板的运算处理器。以费诺同一时间内运行数组高效计算的速度，什么样的数据能令他不得不暂停对话进行处理？</p><p>　　费诺慢慢地转过眼睛看向他，暗红色的数据流夹杂着乱码显现出来，飞速地在他投影出的身体表面滑过。电子模拟出的男性声音颤抖着，混进了滋滋的电流声音，含混不清地说：“库房……佛米诺斯……”</p><p>　　他的声音淹没在了骤然响起的轰鸣里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　大楼随着连续的巨响颤抖着，芬国昐花了十几秒钟从剧烈的头痛和耳鸣中挣脱出来，发现自己的脸埋在羊毛地毯里。他扶着办公桌爬起来，不断地在视野里闪动的雪花点让站立都变得十分困难。芬国昐扶着墙挪到门边，尝试着呼唤费诺，人工智能没有回应。</p><p>　　发生了什么？</p><p>　　好像有人在喊他，芬国昐用力甩了甩头，听不清楚。</p><p>　　一头金发挤进他摇晃的视野里，芬国昐顺着扶住他的手往上看，认出了秘书焦急的脸。哈多脸上挂着一条磕破的血痕，急匆匆拖着芬国昐往走廊里跑，晃得他头痛愈加强烈。</p><p>　　发生了什么？</p><p>　　芬国昐不确定自己晕头转向中的发音是不是能够辨别，他尽职的秘书没有放慢脚步，但至少把他的一只胳膊架在了肩上来减少颠簸。断断续续的叙述穿过嗡鸣传进他的耳朵里，芬国昐努力地听着，试图理清思路。</p><p>　　侵入，佛米诺斯，爆炸，库房，总裁。</p><p>　　公司的系统被黑客侵入，对方引爆了存放易燃材料的佛米诺斯库房，芬威当时正在那里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　救护车和消防车的笛声围绕着大厦嘶鸣，芬国昐站在公司宽阔的玻璃正门外，觉得自己脑子里一片空白。</p><p>　　哈多扯着嗓子指挥员工疏散的声音模模糊糊地传进耳朵里，芬国昐循声望去，看见几个年轻女孩惊惶地赤脚跑下门外长长的台阶。秘书顶着他的视线迎过来，汗水在来不及擦掉的血迹和灰尘上拉出一条长线，芬国昐看着他，问：“我爸怎么样了？”</p><p>　　“消防员已经进去……啊，出来了！”</p><p>　　秘书拖着他迎上嘈杂着涌出的人群，芬国昐僵硬地被拉扯着，视线越过跑动的后背落在担架上。</p><p>　　“您先陪总裁吧，”秘书小心翼翼地摇了摇芬国昐，“组织疏散的事情我来就……”</p><p>　　“不行。”他还没说完就被打断，芬国昐挣开了哈多紧紧扶着他胳膊的手，没有回身。“这种时候我不能离开。你跟着救护车去吧，打电话给费纳芬叫他立刻回来……照顾好我父亲。”</p><p>　　秘书急切的呼唤声里，芬国昐逆着人流快速地走上台阶。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“火已经被扑灭了，库房区域隔离完成，供电系统已切断。”</p><p>　　“启动备用电源。”</p><p>　　留下来的几名员工在耳机里有条不紊地汇报着进度，芬国昐快步穿过走廊，输入密码打开先前被紧急封闭的门。</p><p>　　“备用电源工作正常，要恢复网路吗？”</p><p>　　“我能找到他。”</p><p>　　芬国昐脚下一顿，私自占用了应急供电又毫不客气地霸占了他一只耳机的人工智能声音近得像是在脑子里直接播放，让他觉得有些不舒服。捂住了用来联系员工的麦克，芬国昐问：“你要找谁？”</p><p>　　“别装傻，”费诺嗤笑着，带着如有实质的愤怒语调，“追踪指令对我来说轻而易举，该对这一切负责的混蛋——我要叫他付出代价！”</p><p>　　芬国昐抬起头，走廊转角仍在工作的监控摄像扭转过来，低下一只闪着红灯的眼睛和他对望，耳机里电子合成的呼吸声毫无变化地响着，等待着他的回应。</p><p>　　“我知道了。”</p><p>　　芬国昐重新戴上连着麦克风的一侧耳机，轻声对等待的员工下达指令，他说得很慢，每一个词语却都咬得非常清晰。</p><p>　　他说：“封闭公司局域网，防火墙检修完成前不准恢复互联网连接。”</p><p>　　“半种，你——”</p><p>　　“关闭Feanaro的全部处理器，切断电源，没有我的直接许可不得重启。”</p><p>　　“诺洛芬威！”</p><p>　　芬国昐盯着那只黑洞洞的镜头，费诺骤然拔高的暴怒诘问戛然而止，只剩下被震得微微作痛的左耳还留存着人工智能的痕迹。监控摄像的红灯闪了闪，转回了原本被设定的角度，芬国昐站立在原地半天，短促地呼出一口气，移开了视线。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　距离费诺再一次被唤醒并没过去太久，人工智能花了几分钟时间进行自检，然后才重新接入了系统。电脑上方亮起的摄像头照出芬国昐的身影，曾经的总经理陷在转椅里，眼眶下青黑一片。</p><p>　　他穿着一身黑色的西装。</p><p>　　摄像头转了转，追踪着芬国昐调试终端的手，费诺没有出声也没有启动投影，隔着一块屏幕，人类和人工智能沉默地对峙。</p><p>　　最后还是人类率先打破了沉默，芬国昐清了清嗓子，说：“防火墙的漏洞还没有找到，我不应该冒险启动你。”</p><p>　　费诺短促地笑了一声，带着凉冰冰的合成音调也掩盖不住的恶意。</p><p>　　“看在父亲的份上，别再给我添麻烦了。”芬国昐把连好的终端往前推了推，比了一个请的手势。费诺罕见地没再和他针锋相对，摄像头的微弱灯光暗了下去，终端的屏幕上亮起了红色的人影，芬国昐没去看他，拿起终端走出了办公室。</p><p>　　教堂里提前布设了投影设备，芬国昐把终端接上，费诺半透明的身体就在空气中逐渐成形。芬国昐并没有强求，但公司的员工们仍然全数到场，教堂的长椅间站满了身着黑衣的人。芬国昐的视线从一张张或是惋惜或是悲伤的脸上扫过，每一位都是他所熟悉的，曾经与他的父亲一同，也将要与他一同维系诺多运转的共事者。</p><p>　　费诺阴沉着脸从他身边走过，光线编织成的长靴停在棺边。人群中掀起一阵小小的骚动，人工智能却对一切置若罔闻，他慢慢地压低身子跪在棺边，伸出虚无的手掌，覆在芬威交叠在胸前的手上。和时代格格不入的长披风在他身后铺开，金线绣出的纹路随着模拟的肩膀起伏颤动，仿佛一片跃动的火焰。</p><p>　　芬国昐走上前去，在另一侧跪下，把一枝白百合放在芬威身边。费诺抬起眼睛看他，像是想要凭借计算从人类青灰色的眼睛里分离出情绪，而芬国昐只是起身，很快地移开了视线。他听见费诺在他身后低低地冷笑着，斑斓的拼花玻璃窗上反射的光线熄灭，大约是费诺自己关掉了投影。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　开车回公司的路上那台终端被他放在副驾，芬国昐等红灯的时候抽空扫上一眼，不大的屏幕始终黑着，只有LED灯偶尔闪烁一次。从教堂出来之后费诺就关掉了屏幕，芬国昐猜他大概也关掉了麦克，人工智能像个闹脾气的孩子一样把自己关了起来，拒绝和他交流。</p><p>　　芬国昐闷闷地叹了口气，挂上了挡。</p><p>　　等安全问题处理完了再和费诺谈谈吧。</p><p>　　电话突然响了起来，芬国昐看了看屏幕，接通免提。打过来的是一个他挺信任的技术员，在他安排下先行返回监督设备，技术员的声音在车厢里响起，慌慌张张地结巴了半天才挤出一句老板，芬国昐一边看路一边分神安慰他别急，十分响亮的吸气声之后，技术员带着点哭腔说：“老板，Feanaro的处理器可能出问题了……”</p><p>　　芬国昐猛地打了一把方向盘，汽车在剧烈的刹车声里一头扎进路边的灌木丛，他抓着手机愣了几秒钟，问：“怎么回事？”</p><p>　　“检测到违规的网络连接……大约两小时前。处理器自动关闭，重启后发现数据被清空……无法找回！”</p><p>　　手机从芬国昐的手指间滑下去，砸在座椅上，他伸手拿起副驾驶的终端，按亮屏幕，费诺的影像站在正中，灰眼睛隔着显示屏和他对望。</p><p>　　然后他眨了眨眼，带着惯常那种嘲讽的冷笑，说：“再见吧，半种。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费诺再也没回来。</p><p>　　芬国昐通过操作监测找到了防火墙的系统漏洞，诺多公司重新恢复了正常运转。几天之后，警方来电话通知他，袭击诺多公司的黑客已被抓捕归案。</p><p>　　芬国昐申请了探监，十五分钟，他只有一个问题要问。</p><p>　　黑客戴着手铐缩在椅子里，阴沉沉地看着芬国昐坐下。芬国昐打量他，觉得像是看见了个不务正业的大学生，直到对方不舒服地扭开头，露出脖子上朋克风的皮项圈和一路延伸进衣领的纠缠的狼和蝙蝠的黑色刺青。</p><p>　　芬国昐清了清嗓子，尽量平和地开口说：“米尔寇对吧，初次见面，我是……”</p><p>　　“我知道你是谁，”黑客打断了他，“我也知道你来找我干什么，Feanaro对吧，我差点真以为那是你们撒出的鱼饵。”他闷闷地笑了一声，搭在膝盖上的两只手交叠起来抠着手铐的边缘，“我高估你们了。”</p><p>　　对芬国昐逐渐阴沉下来的脸色视若无睹似的，米尔寇翘起一条腿摇晃着椅子，笑容里甚至带上了几分得意：“要不是现在没有电脑，我都想介绍我儿子给你——别这么瞪着我，又不是你家的专利。真可惜，如果有后备处理器的支持，你的人工智能也许能从Gothmog手下逃走，把我的炎魔病毒带回诺多的局域……”</p><p>　　椅子翻倒的声音和暴怒的咆哮打断了他，芬国昐踢开了桌子，一拳砸在他的脸上。直到看守警察闻声赶来把芬国昐按倒在地上，米尔寇满脸是血地仰躺着，一转头对上芬国昐通红的眼睛，才终于来得及害怕。</p><p>　　芬国昐差点被扔进隔壁跟米尔寇并排拘留，哈多匆匆忙忙办完保释手续去领人时芬国昐神色平常，拍了拍秘书的肩说回公司。走到门口时局长追了出来，颇为歉疚地拦下他们，自称是米尔寇的兄长。局长执意要额外赔偿，芬国昐摸着擦破的指节想了想，要走了米尔寇的电脑。</p><p>　　之后在芬国昐的管理下诺多公司快速地恢复了正常运转，并不久远的事故在员工中禁忌般不再被提及，新任总裁本人也仿佛已经走出了阴影，只有偶尔加班到深夜的员工离开时看见顶楼的落地窗仍然灯塔似的亮在熄灭的大厦上。几个担忧的女职员向哈多问起，金发秘书几乎快要养成习惯地叹气，摇摇头叫她们不要担心。</p><p>　　他现在能告诉她们的也只剩下不要担心，新升任的总裁秘书苦笑着背过身，快步走向电梯。</p><p>　　哈多推开总裁办公室的门时芬国昐探出头极快地向门口瞥了一眼，又极快地缩回并排两台显示器的包围圈。哈多绕过办公桌，在堆满的桌面上小心翼翼地挪开一块空地放下泡好的咖啡，一打眼看见高高一沓笔记本最上面的封皮上龙飞凤舞勉强辨认得出是芬威笔迹的签名。芬国昐伸手过来拿咖啡，顺着他的视线抽走一本，险些带翻了堆得七扭八歪的笔记本摞。</p><p>　　纠结着的好秘书及时地扶了一把摇摇欲坠的小塔，借机找了话题开口：“您最近好像经常加班到很晚，员工们都在担心您。”</p><p>　　芬国昐没听见似的埋头飞快敲着键盘，哈多忐忑地等了半天，他才停下来灌了一口咖啡，顺便一指桌角的牛皮纸袋：“上午的文件我看过也签好了，你拿去下发到各部门吧。”</p><p>　　清楚自己再说什么都没有意义，哈多下意识地叹了口气，拿起文件走了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　芬国昐又回到越来越多的数据和程序里。</p><p>　　米尔寇编写的病毒强力且完善，芬国昐花了一周时间解析Gothmog，其中大半都花在和人工智能斗智斗勇。</p><p>　　与Feanaro完全不同，Gothmog的设计极具攻击性，甚至本身就更接近一个高智能的病毒。意识到这一点时芬国昐立刻停下了破解工作，把电脑送去安保部门做了一遍爆炸物检查。</p><p>　　值得庆幸的是黑客还没来得及把电脑改装成一台智能炸弹，终于破解了Gothmog的锁定权限之后，芬国昐如愿以偿地从拿到的数据里找到了突破口。</p><p>　　米尔寇不应该被抓到的。</p><p>　　他后来去问过曼威——自称是米尔寇兄长的警务人员——具体的抓捕过程，得到的回答是警方试过追踪信号但一无所获。他们接到的报警是某片街区的居民声称手机每到整点都会接收到内容是同一串数字的短信，核查后发现是一组方位坐标，这才找到了米尔寇。曼威说米尔寇始终和他不和，一成年就搬走并单方面断了联系，出于对弟弟的尊重他没去追查过，却没想到闹出了这么大的案子。</p><p>　　这就是他想要寻找的东西，芬国昐检视那个发送坐标的程序，很小，功能也很简单，每隔一小时定位坐标并通过信号站向周围发送，这种无异于自投罗网的程序不应该出现在米尔寇的电脑里。</p><p>　　只有一个可能性——费诺被销毁前把这个程序安装了进去。也许是Gothmog本身存在漏洞，也许是米尔寇得意忘形，他们没有发现这条细微的鱼线。</p><p>　　芬国昐发现了，并且顺着这条鱼线找到了钓鱼人，虽然迟到了太久。</p><p>　　他翻出了芬威留下的所有笔记，试着修补分离出的程序碎片。有的地方因为时间太久（更多的是芬威在测试中匆忙留下的潦草字迹）难以分辨，他就反复地测试不同的可能组合，失败了就更换下一组再测试，他试图在几周的时间里重复他父亲几十年的成果。</p><p>　　在第几十抑或一百来个深夜，芬国昐再一次启动测试程序时，摄像头的红灯亮了起来。他听见，仍然是那个富有金属质感的，高傲中带着些许不耐烦的声音，说：</p><p>　　“怎么这么慢，半种果然就是……”</p><p>　　后半句话在他耳朵里模糊了，芬国昐盯着屏幕上因为数据缺失而有些失真的人影，眼前一黑。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　芬国昐再醒过来时鼻子里灌满了消毒水的气味，额头和太阳穴一齐尖锐地痛着。他挪了挪胳膊试图坐起身子，床脚就传来费诺隐隐含着怒气的呵斥：“别乱动。”</p><p>　　他偏过头看了看，还剩一半的输液瓶一直连到他的手背上，不知用了什么方法把投影设备弄进病房的费诺走过来，半透明的手上捏着一叠半透明的病历，眉毛紧紧地皱着。芬国昐眨巴着眼睛，给了他失而复得的人工智能一个十分真诚的微笑：“欢迎回家，兄长。”</p><p>　　“欢迎住院，诺洛芬威。”完全不吃这一套的费诺冷笑着一巴掌把病历拍在他肚子上，看那利落的动作芬国昐毫不怀疑如果费诺有实体自己一定会被锤出一口血。“神经衰弱，内分泌失调，营养不良，你急着去曼督斯报到吗？”</p><p>　　“如果你不介意削掉几个子程序减减重，我很乐意早点休息。”芬国昐撑着床在费诺的瞪视中慢慢地坐起来，停下来咳嗽几声之后像是想起什么似的补充道：“还好米尔寇没及时处理废弃文件，不然少了眼睛鼻子我还得找人给你重新建模，你长成什么样子可就不一定了。”</p><p>　　回应他的是费诺一记打穿脑袋的直拳，人工智能几乎能听出咬牙切齿的声音在他耳边说：“不想去见纳牟就就给我闭嘴，躺下睡觉。”</p><p>　　芬国昐从善如流地躺了回去：“你要给我念灰姑娘吗？”</p><p>　　费诺在他床边坐下，亲切而危险地微笑着：“等你出院我会在你办公室循环播放的。”</p><p>　　芬国昐叹了口气：“我到底为什么要把你找回来。”</p><p>　　“现在后悔已经晚了。”费诺关掉了病房里的灯，只剩下投影设备幽幽亮着的蓝光，“明早起来你会发现自己的名字从公司花名册消失，总裁长子收回继承权并把你开除了。”</p><p>　　“我相信你做得到，”芬国昐为这个玩笑性质的威胁低低地笑出声来，“新上任的总裁先生，看在我劳苦功高的份上，申请一个星期带薪休假。”</p><p>　　“驳回，抓紧你剩余的十五小时假期，闭嘴睡觉。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>